


Drabbles

by Sariasprincy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Hospital, hard times, love/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sariasprincy/pseuds/Sariasprincy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ItaSaku drabbles written by me. Currently Rated Teen but future chapters may be Mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A part of an old story I never plan on finishing, hence why Itachi and Sakura's relationship may seem a little strange/awkward.

“Are you alright?” he ask quietly.

“Yes, of course,” Sakura answered a little too quickly and a lot too cheerfully as she continued to flip through her paperwork without sparing him a glance.

A silence stretched between them momentarily before Itachi gently grabbed her wrist. She tensed in surprise; besides their time on the mission, they hadn’t had the slightest bit of contact. With a gentle hand, he pulled the files from her hands and tugged her slightly so she would turn to face him. The look of concern in his beautiful, dark eyes made her want to just want to tell him everything that had happened as she bawled. But she didn’t want to look so pathetic in front of the very man who seemed to have his whole life together. Even if he did look stunningly sexy with his bangs framing his eyes and his head tilted to the side slightly, silently asking her what was wrong.

Sakura couldn’t stop herself; she snapped. Forcefully she shoved Itachi against the wall and attacked him. Not violently. But sexually.

Roughly, she slanted her mouth against his and a shock of pleasure went through her when he raised his hands to cup her face. A quiet moan escaped her and she pressed herself further into him but it wasn’t enough. Impatiently, Sakura shoved her hands under his shirt and heat pooled in her stomach when she felt hard muscle flex against her palms. He was definitely well-sculpted and she could feel his strength as his muscles moved.

Sakura eagerly pressed her tongue to his lips and she felt herself become more desperate as he opened his mouth for her. Her hands quickly moved to his pants and she began to pull open the button when Itachi suddenly grabbed her wrists and stilled. He used his height to his advantage as he pulled back to look down at her.

His breath was slightly labored and he forcefully controlled his breathing as he watched her with dark, half-lidded eyes. She tried to reach up to kiss him again but his hands kept her firmly planted in place as his expression turned carefully blank. His eyes slowly sharpened into focus as he searched her face. “No, Sakura,” he said gently but firmly. “You do not want this.”

“I really think I do,” she replied even though she knew in the back of her mind he was right. But she needed this distraction, wanted anything to take her mind off of what she had been through today. And she didn’t care that he was most likely aware of it.

Again, Sakura tried to kiss him, but his firm grip kept her from reaching his mouth. “Stop,” he nearly whispered.

His rejection finally sank into her and she felt her nose begin to burn, a telltale sign of the tears that were threatening to surface again. With a dejected sigh, the tension quickly drained out of her body and she leaned her head forward until she could rest her forehead on his chest. The grip on her wrists loosened as the first quiet hiccup escaped her mouth. She gripped his shirt in her hands as Itachi’s arms gently wrapped around her and just the simple gesture of comfort made the flood gates open.

She sobbed into Itachi’s shirt and grasped the material as if it was her only lifeline, but rather than push her away Itachi pulled her closer and held her firmly against him. She was fairly certain the male in front of her wasn’t used to physical contact but she was beyond caring as she wept for the lives she had been unable to save.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt: Itachi comforting his s/o after a long, hard day.

The door closed quietly behind her before her boots hit the floor with a heavy thud as she kicked them off carelessly. A long day couldn’t even begin to describe how her shift had gone. There were aches in her neck and back that even the best of stretches couldn’t relieve and she couldn’t even remember the last time she sat down.

Sighing to herself, Sakura padded across the room to her worn but familiar couch and plopped down into the seat. Now that she was finally sitting, it felt as if the weariness of her day had finally caught up to her and she found herself falling sideways until her cheek pressed into the cushion next to the one she was already occupying, her eyes drifting closed. She breathed in slowly and further curled into herself as sleep weighed in her mind and began to drag her away from reality. At least until she heard her name.

“Sakura.”

Confused, she blinked her vision clear and picked her head up to locate the source of the voice. She stared in bewilderment at finding Uchiha Itachi standing in the threshold between her living room and the rest of her small apartment. He was dressed casually in shinobi garb, consisting of black, loose-fitted pants and a dark grey shirt. His headband was absent, as was his ANBU gear, which only succeeded in confusing her further. He obviously wasn’t here for medical assistance, which was fortunate given her current levels of exhaustion. This was a personal visit.

“Itachi?” she asked. She stared at him, openly dumbfounded. “What are you doing here?”

The elegant arching of his brow was his only change in expression. “We are scheduled for dinner tonight, are we not?”

A long moment passed as Sakura searched her memory for recently accepting such an invitation with Itachi. It wasn’t the first time she had accompanied the Uchiha Heir for dinner – nor would it be the last time with their slowly growing relationship. However, she had no memory of agreeing to join him on this particular night.

“We are?”

His head inclined towards her only fractionally, but it was just enough for her to see his exasperation – or what could be considered exasperation coming from the stoic man. “We had agreed last week I would meet you at your apartment to accompany you to dinner.”

At that moment, the very same conversation weaved brokenly into her memory and she closed her eyes with a defeated sigh as she dragged a hand down her face. Then she fixed the older male with an apologetic grimace. “I am so sorry.” Pushing herself to her aching feet, she attempted to straighten herself out by raking a hand through her messy hair and pulling the wrinkles out of her shirt. “Just give me a minute and I’ll be ready to go.”

However, when she looked up again, Itachi was standing before her. She wasn’t sure if he had flickered across the room or if she was so groggy she hadn’t heard him move, but she blinked up at him in surprise as he grasped her lightly just above the crook of her elbows and steered her backwards until she lowered herself back down on the couch.

She watched curiously as he sat beside her and angled himself to face her. Now that he was within reach, she could see the concern reflecting in his normally collected gaze. “You are exhausted. What happened today?”

It was so unlike him to be openly concerned that she felt herself hesitate. Over the years, Sakura had come to know him well being Sasuke’s teammate and he his brother, but when they had begun dating, she had gotten to see glimpses into the depths of his mind. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for someone he cares about and though she felt lucky to be the one to capture his attention, she never wanted to burden him. As the future head of his clan, there was already so much on his mind. She needn’t add more weight to the load.

Her shoulder lifted in a half-shrug as she shook her head. “It was just a long day.”

However, this was Uchiha Itachi and nothing ever slipped past his notice. “Sakura,” he warned lightly. 

She breathed heavily out her nose before she began. And as if a dam had burst she told him everything. Her day had begun slow with little to no cases needing her immediate attention; at least until a little boy had come in with a head injury. His mother had said that he had fallen off the swings and thought it was just a concussion but by the time Sakura had the opportunity to look at him, she recognized immediately that he had a brain bleed. He had been rushed him to the operating room for an emergency surgery, but it was already too late. There had been a minor clot in his brain that had perhaps been there his entire life and no matter how much experience she had or chakra she used, she had been forced to call time of death.

She knew he had been a walking time bomb the moment he had hit his head, but hearing the accusations from a weeping mother was never easy. And Sakura had been forced to suck it up before moving on to her next patient.

The entire time she spoke, Itachi remained silent, allowing her to rant and release all of her pent-up stress and anger – both at herself and the world in general. At some point, she had come to lay on her side with her head in Itachi’s lap as his finger dragged through her hair in a way that comforted her and helped relax her tightly wound muscles.

In their months together, they had never done anything this intimate – they had barely shared more than a kiss or two in fear the Uchiha Clan would push for marriage immediately – but the gesture was welcome and it took her a great amount of motivation to finally push herself back into a sitting position.

“Anyway, we should go eat. I know you didn’t come here to hear my sob story,” she said lightly. There was a soft smile tugging on her lips, revealing her playfulness.

However, Itachi continued to watch her closely. “Sakura, I do not come here to simply have dinner with you and leave. I am courting you and as such, I genuinely care about your well-being. If you do not wish to go out, I am perfectly capable of making us something here.”

At a loss for words, she simply stared at him. She hadn’t never seen him be so upfront and blunt with her that she suddenly found herself giggling and she quickly pressed her hand to her mouth upon his sudden frown. “I’m sorry,” she apologized quickly. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear. I’ve just…I have absolutely nothing here to cook. Even your mother would struggle to make a meal with the food in my pantry.”

A smirk crossed his face. “Then tomorrow we will go to the market and properly stock your kitchen. For now, I will accept the challenge.”

Then he stood and offered his hand. She looked up at him as a wide smile broke out across her face before she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. However, before he could turn and lead the way, she slipped her arms around his middle and rested her face on his sternum. “Thank you, Itachi.”

Under her, she felt him hesitate, but then his arms wrapped around her as his hand held the back of her neck and cradled her head against him. The simple gesture was enough to make the stress of her day fade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a prompt: "You're so cute". And I was really craving something sweet and didn't have anything...

The unpleasant, burnt smell in the air stopped Sakura dead in her tracks. The clean shirt she had been in the middle of folding dropped from her grasp and her eyes widened as she recalled the cake she had left to cook in the oven.

With a curse, Sakura bounded towards the kitchen. She yanked on a mitten and jerked the oven door open, causing the burnt smell waft fully into the air. She coughed slightly and waved the smoke away before she dared lean in closer to pull the pan from the rack.

Just as she had feared, the cake was burnt beyond saving and looked no more edible than a cement brick. She tossed a glance at the clock and made a noise of displeasure in the back of her throat. She knew she had the ingredients, but she wasn’t sure if she had the time to make another – and just as that thought crossed her mind, there was a knock on the door.

For a split second, Sakura froze. But then she sprang to life again and began wiping her hands on the apron she was still wearing. She untied the string behind her back before she opened the pantry and tossed the article carelessly inside. She did her best to straighten her sure-to-be disheveled appearance as she hurried to the front door. Pasting a smile on her face, she pushed down her upset and self-disappointment before she threw open the door. “Happy birthday, Itachi!”

A rush of warm air greeted her as the door fully swung open to reveal the Uchiha Heir. He stood tall in her doorway, his dark eyes growing soft and warm at just the sight of her. “Thank you, Sakura.” Then he cocked his head to the side, a smirk playing on his lips. “Were you baking? You have flour on your nose.”

“What?” Sakura asked embarrassed. She rubbed at her nose self-consciously and stepped aside to allow him entry. “No, I was just-well yeah, I was trying but it didn’t exactly…work out.”

Itachi turned back to her after she shut the door and arched his eye brow curiously. He snorted lightly as she lowered her hand from her face again and stepped towards her to wipe away the white powder she had been unsuccessful in removing. He cupped her jaw and angled her head to ensure he removed it all before he finally released her and glanced in the direction of the kitchen. “What were you attempting to make? It smells as if you have burned it.”

Sakura physically deflated. “Well I did. That’s why I said it didn’t exactly work out,” she muttered flatly.

Before she could stop him, Itachi turned towards the kitchen, fully intent on investigating. Immediately she sprang into action to follow, her shorter legs forcing her to take faster strides to reach him. “Wait, don’t go in there-.”

However, Itachi had already reached the kitchen and witnessed her disaster. She stood silently, fearing his criticism as his dark eyes roved over what remained of a once-beautiful, red velvet batter. There was undeniable surprise on his face and eventually he turned to look at her, his onyx eyes wide. “Sakura, did you make me a birthday cake?”

Her gaze dropped to the floor and she pursed her lips to hide the pull of her frown. “Not very successfully, but yes. I sort of forgot it was in the oven and I burnt it.”

“That would be an understatement,” he murmured more to himself.

However, Sakura heard him and she couldn’t fight the small quiver of her lip. “I just wanted to do something nice for you because you’re always doing nice things for me, but I guess I’m just not very good at this. I’m sorry I ruined it.”

Her voice wavered at the end and she swallowed hard against the tears threatening to clog her throat. She heard Itachi approach her a moment before his shoes appeared in her downward line of sight, but she didn’t dare meet his gaze. She was already ashamed of her sad attempt.

“Sakura, you are so…” She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold stab of criticism. “Cute.”

Surprised, Sakura peered up at him through her lashes. She opened her mouth but the words caught in her throat. How could he look at her with such adoration after her complete and utter failure?

“I do not care about your cooking abilities, Sakura,” he said, drawing her towards him with a gentle grasp on her upper arms. “I care about you and I appreciate your efforts. Thank you.”

She allowed him to pull her into him and automatically she curled into his familiar warmth. Her arms wound around his middle as she buried her face into his chest. “I care about you too. But I still wish I could have at least done this.”

Under her, she felt Itachi shrug. “I am in no rush to be anywhere. Do you have more ingredients?”

Sakura pulled back to look up at him. Her face expressed her surprise, but eventually she nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I do.”

“Then let’s bake a cake.”


End file.
